In many televised activities, it is desirable to anticipate the location of an object or a person performing a certain action and display the location in as near real-time as possible. In the past, images have been captured and image recognition technology has been employed to predict the future location of an object or an individual. These prior systems typically use multiple cameras or specialized cameras. Unfortunately, it is difficult to anticipate the future location of an object or an individual due to, for example, background noise in the images, wind, and other factors.
Therefore, there is a need for a way of effectively predicting the future location of an object or an individual.